User blog:When I See Eli Smile I Smile/The Girl who Fell For a Secret, Adam Torres FanFiction Chapter 10
Anna Tonight was Vegas night. Adam already agreed to go with me so all that was left were the tickets. I spotted a curly red head at the ticket booth. Clare, i smiled before tapping her on the shoulder. "Hey! Excited for Vegas night?" I smiled while putting the tickets in my bag. "Yea, wanna come over later to get ready tonight?" She asked while handing the ticket person a fresh 20 dollar bill. "Sure, ill invite Alli" We both exchanged smiles and laughs. "Well, look what we have here…" The girls heard behind them. Clare felt chills run down her back as she knew instantly who the voice belonged to. Clare turned around to see none other Mark Fitzgerald, Fitz for short. "What do you want?" Clare said coldly. "How about some fun?" Fitz walked over to the girls and smiled. Anna stood there in silence, she was terrified. Fitz walked up behind Anna and placed his hand on her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "Get away from me Fitz...Adam will kick your ass" Anna smacked Fitz's hand. "You mean that lesbian? Dont worry, he wont have to know" Fitz pulled Anna even closer, making her chest touch his. She sighed in disgust. "I'll show you how a real guy is." Anna pulled away quickly trying to escape his grip. He spun her around quickly. "Babe..dont worry...I'll be gentle…" He winked at her. "I thought you were over me?" Anna crossed her arms. "I was playing hard to get." He slipped his hands into his pockets. "Listen, unless you want your boyfriend in one piece..you have to do something for me." "Im not going to Vegas night with you." Anna turned her head to the side. "Thats not what i want." Fitz bit his bottom lip, followed by a smile. He scanned Annas body up and down slowly. Anna's eyes got wider. She sighed and looked around. "If i do what you want, you promise not to hurt Adam?" "Hm, ill see what i can do." Fitz slipped a note in Annas pocket before'' disappearing up the stairs. She reached into her pocket and quickly pulled out the scrambled piece of blue paper. '''Meet me in the boiler room in 10 minutes ;) ' Anna felt her heart sink. Adam I decided to surprise Anna before Vegas Night by walking over to her house. I got her a necklace she could wear, so i was excited to see her reaction. The front door was unlocked, so i assumed she was home. I called her name out but no one answered. I heard soft sobbing from upstairs. It was Anna's. I ran as fast as i could up the stairs and to her room. She was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed. Her face was in her hands. She looked up. Her eyes were red. "Anna! What happened, are you okay?" I had a heart attack, i was so afraid at that moment. "I did something bad.." Anna whispered. I pulled her closer to me. "Fitz.." She sobbed. My eyes got wide, i clenched my teeth and fists in anger. "That Son of a -. What did he do to you? If he touched you i swear to god.." I began. Anna cleared her thoat and began to speak slowly. "He was gonna hurt you at vegas night...i didnt know what to do...so i..." She studdered and paused. I felt like tearing, my stomach felt like it had a whole in it. "You didnt sleep with him did you?" I looked down at her. She didnt reply. "Oh my god, you slept with him didnt you" The tears hit my cheeks. I wiped them quickly. She shook her head. "No...i had him arrested for almost raping me" She told me. "Almost?" I repeated. She nodded slightly before pulling me into a hug. "Look, tonight is gonna be amazing. No fitz, no drama i promise you" I kissed her before she could respond. "I didnt do what he wanted. So he tried to hurt me. I called the cops....hes gone" She smiled faintly. It was a fake smile. "Listen to me" I moved the strand of hair from her face away. "I love you no matter what, okay?" I handed her the necklace from my pocket. Next chapter: Is fitz really gone? No drama? What does Anna say about the necklace? STAY TUNED ;D Category:Blog posts